Not Tall Enough
by llxxRawr its Beansxxll
Summary: Filly Rainbow Dash really wants to ride a roller coaster, but her height permits her from doing so.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright and sunny day in the cloud city of Cloudsdale. The birds were flying just below the citizens, and the amusement park was in full swing. Ponies were laughing and screaming, there was cotton candy, and two young fillies, a sky blue and canary yellow one, were staring up at the biggest attraction in the park, a roller coaster. Its silhouette covered the two ponies, making it even more ominous.

"There it is, Fluttershy," said the blue, rainbow-maned one. "The Fiery Alicorn of Death. I heard that it's so extreme, that your eyeballs start bleeding before you even get on."

"Oh, my," said the timid yellow Pegasus. "D-do I have to go with you?"

"No, you just need to be there to see me off because, in all honesty, I may not even come back."

Fluttershy just stared at her friend as she gave her a note.

"Tell my dad I love him.

"…Okay."

They proceeded towards the line, Rainbow barely containing her excitement with squeaks and squeals.

"Is it really worth it to wait an hour in line for a two minute ride?"

"Are you kidding?! The Fiery Alicorn of Death is my rite of passage. If I don't ride this ride…I will never be a full Pegasus."

"You've done a Sonic Rainboom. I thought that would be good enough."

"Oh, no. No, not even a Sonic Rainboom could fully encompass the awesomeness of this ride."

"NEXT GROUP!" yelled the park employee controlling the coaster. Rainbow advanced toward the gaping hole that was the coaster, then stopped to look at Fluttershy.

"If I get hurt, I'm counting on you to sue the park for me, okay?"

"I will. And, um...good luck, Rainbow Dash."

Before she could go any further, an outstretched hoof from the employee blocked her path.

"Hey, man, what gives?!"

"Y'ain't tall enough."

"Uh, excuse me?"

"I said y'ain't tall enough."

He pointed to a sign that read 'You Must Be This Tall to Ride', a large rodent indicating the height you had to be with his outstretched arm.

"Ya' can't ride unless you're that tall."

Rainbow grabbed him by his mane and pulled him down to her height.

"Listen, you! I've got a ticket right here that I paid for with my own hard-earned allowance money! Now, I demand that you let me on this ride!"

"Nope."

She growled with frustration and let him go.

"However, your friend here seems to meet the height requirements."

"What? Oh, no, I was just here to see her off. I'm not going to-"

"Keep the line movin'!"

He pushed Fluttershy into the entrance and closed the gate behind her.

"Why don't you go home or something, kid? Maybe try out our coasters that are more friendly for ponies of your stature?"

He pointed to a coaster that didn't have any hills or anything, just circling around a giant ladybug statue.

"Oh, no! I will not degrade myself by going on the baby rides!"

"Suit yourself."

She trotted off with frustration, then turned to face him.

"Mark my words…I'll be back."

"Sure, in a few years, maybe."

"Oh-ho, I'll be back sooner than you think…Jim," she said, squinting at his nametag.


	2. Chapter 2

Rainbow Dash leaned against a wall, waiting for her friend to exit the ride she had been so excited to get on. Finally, she spotted a yellow Pegasus whose pink hair was blown all the way back.

"How was the ride?"

"Oh, Rainbow Dash, it was the most exciting experience of my life! At first, it was really scary, and I cried…a lot…but after…I-I've never felt so alive! There were all these cartwheels and turns and hills and-"

Rainbow covered Fluttershy's mouth with her hoof.

"Don't ruin the ride for me before I've even gotten on!"

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay. But I've gotta find a way to get taller, and fast."

"Maybe in a few years, we can come back, and you'll be tall enough to ride."

"A FEW YEARS?!"

The sudden raise in her voice scared Fluttershy.

"I can't wait a few years to ride the Fiery Alicorn of Death! Who knows? It could not even be there in a few years! And what will the others think?! 'Oh, Rainbow Dash hasn't rode the Fiery Alicorn of Death. Even Fluttershy's ridden it.' That's what they'll say! And I'll be a laughingstock! You don't want me to be a laughingstock, do you?"

"No."

"And that's why I want to be taller."

"Okay, Rainbow Dash. I'm here to help in any way I can."

"Awesome! Now, where to start?"

"Hats, trench coats, and sunglasses! Get your oversized hats, trench coats, and sunglasses here!" screamed a salespony, giving Rainbow Dash an idea.

Back at the ride, the employee stopped a strange-looking pony in a hat, trench coat, and sunglasses that was walking rather odd.

"Hey...who are you?"

"Who am I?" said the figure in a German accent. "Why, I am Stalliongradian prince, uh...Vladimir...something...other weird name. I have come to Cloudsdale to watch how you ponies enjoy the fun of an amusement park, which I have enjoyed so far."

"Nice try, you two."

He ripped the figure's coat off, revealing Rainbow Dash standing on top of Fluttershy.

"Aah! I've been exposed!" she screamed, still in the accent.

He gently nudged Fluttershy's leg, sending them both crashing down.

"Fluttershy, Plan B," Rainbow whispered.

"Um..."

The shy Pegasus pony started to do a little dance and hummed softly so that she distracted all the ponies' attention from Rainbow. Her face was turning bright red from embarrassment, but it was worth it to get her friend to the coaster she had anticipated so much.

Rainbow Dash tried to quietly sneak past the guard, but he caught her with his front hoof.

The two were thrown out of the park by security.

"Don't worry, Fluttershy, I've got another plan. And this one's sure to work."

"Basketball?"

The two were in the Cloudsdale gym, Rainbow dressed in a basketball jersey with 01 on it and a pair of gym shorts.

"Yeah, lots of tall ponies play basketball, so…Maybe I could give it a shot."

"But Rainbow, they don't get taller from the sport, they-"

She knocked Fluttershy down with the force of her sprint. Dribbling the ball at an incredible speed, she jumped at least five feet in the air without the use of her wings and dunked the ball with ease.

"BOOM SHAKA LAKA!"

Fluttershy softly clapped her hooves in support of her friend.

"Am I taller now?"

She got some measuring tape and measured Rainbow Dash from head to foot.

"No."

"Darn! Maybe I need somepony to play against me," she wondered, looking at Fluttershy.

Before she knew it, she was in the same attire as Rainbow Dash, plus a headband and wristbands and a jersey with 00 on it.

"Wha'dya got? Wha'dya got? Huh?! C'mon!" intimidated Rainbow, dribbling the ball.

"Um, Rainbow Dash, I don't think I can do this."

"Come on, Fluttershy! You said you'd do anything you could to help me! Now, try to swipe the ball out of my hooves!"

"Won't that make you sad?"

"Not in this game, it won't! One on one, everypony for themselves!"

She slowly dribbled the ball closer to her friend.

"Slowly…slowly…"

She tried to gracefully swipe it away, but Rainbow snatched it away at the last second, causing Fluttershy to fall down.

"Too slow!"

She advanced toward the goal and did another successful dunk.

On the next attempt, Fluttershy tried another swipe, but Rainbow maneuvered it between her friend's hind legs, only to catch up with it and dunk the basketball again.

After many attempts, Fluttershy was exhausted and sweating profusely while Rainbow didn't even seem to be tired.

"Come on, Fluttershy! One more! One more, and I'll definitely be taller!"

Se trudged over to Rainbow for one last try. She was dribbling in all sorts of crazy directions, and so fast that it looked like an orange blur. She was dribbling so fast that Fluttershy eventually got dizzy from looking at it and fell down, allowing Rainbow Dash to make another hoop.

"Yes! How tall am I now?!"

Fluttershy got her measuring tape and shook her head no.

"GRRRRRRRRRR GOSHDARNIIIIIT!" yelled Rainbow Dash so loud that it interrupted young Twilight Sparkle's studies in Canterlot.


	3. Chapter 3

The next stop they made was at the museum, where Rainbow had yet another far-fetched idea to extend her height.

Fluttershy had just finished chaining her to a medieval rack that Rainbow believed ancient people used to get taller.

"Um, Rainbow, are you sure this is a good idea? Because I've seen this documentary, and-"

"Fluttershy, your objections are duly noted. Now, get cranking!"

She sighed and slowly turned the wheel that retracted the chains and stretched Rainbow's limbs.

"Oh, yeah! Yes! I can slowly feel it working! Unh! I wonder why these things still aren't around, this is amazing!"

Fluttershy stopped churning when she saw two large security guards standing over them.

"Uhh…This isn't what it looks like?" said Rainbow with a squee.

The two were yet again thrown out onto the cloud floor of Cloudsdale.

"Please tell me I'm taller."

She measured her friend again.

"You're taller."

"REALLY?!"

She slowly shook her head no.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrragitafragitabrrbrrjackal jsijahjihsdjihsaiuhsadjdnjak nakjsndkjsssajkjasxnkjsdnkjs ansakjnasknaskjnasknaskjnask jdnuufhufkadjalidj…."

Fluttershy looked in the dictionary at some of the words Rainbow was uttering and gasped.

When she finally calmed down, she was panting heavily.

"Maybe we should try the doctor?" Fluttershy suggested.

"The doctor…"

At the doctor's office, Rainbow was finished with her check-up.

"Well, Rainbow, I couldn't find anything that appears to be stunting your growth. You seem to be accelerating at a perfectly normal rate for fillies your age, and you're in peak physical condition."

"Well, isn't there any surgery or something that'll make me taller?!"

"Sorry."

"How about you break my legs, then reshape them and keep reshaping them until I'm at least tall enough to ride the Fiery Alicorn of Death?"

"I-I'm sorry, but…we don't do that!" the doctor said, obviously disturbed at Rainbow's idea.

Rainbow sighed and hopped off the table.

"Thanks, anyway."

She left with Fluttershy following close behind. Suddenly, Rainbow stopped her and pointed to a store with four very big shoes in the window.

"Shoes?"

"Not just any shoes. These make you at least 5 inches taller by slipping into them, and that's all the height I need to get on that coaster!"

"That sounds wonderful, Rainbow, but we spent all our money on tickets at the amusement park. And those cost 100 bits."

"Hmm…I've got an idea."

"I hope it's brighter than your last few."

"COME AGAIN?!" yelled Rainbow right in Fluttershy's face.

"I-I mean, all of them are fine," she said, smiling sheepishly.

"That's what I thought you said."

They sat down on a street corner, Rainbow holding out a plastic cup.

"Spare some change?" she asked a random pony that just walked by. "Help a starving child?" Her question once again went unanswered. "Hey, what's wrong with you ponies?! I'm starving here!"

"Can I try?"

"Sure, go for it," she said, handing Fluttershy the cup.

"Um…excuse me, but if it's not too much trouble, could you please spare a bit or two? Or, any amount would help."

The pony whose attention Fluttershy grabbed sniffled a bit and gave her five bits.

"Oh, thank you so much. You're a good Samaritan."

"How did you do that?!"

"I don't know. I guess it's because I used manners."

"Well, whatever you're doing, it's working. But we need to complete the illusion."

She tussled her friend's mane a bit and added some makeup to look like she had dirt on her cheeks.

"I'm no fashionista or anything, but this should work."

She soon did the same thing to herself as Fluttershy begged for even more money, which she got with no trouble at all.

Pretty soon, they reached 100 bits and got the shoes for Rainbow.

"Wow…"

"Yeah, got this new air technology. Keeps your hooves cool."

"Those are way better than my rusty old horseshoes."

"Hey, maybe we should go begging more often."

They both giggled and headed for the amusement park.

After spending yet another hour in line, Rainbow stood against the rodent that indicated her height and smiled.

"You're still too short."

"WHAT?!"

"By one quarter inch."

"Why, I oughta…!"

She advanced towards the guard wildly swinging, but Fluttershy intervened and grabbed her by her forelegs.

"I'm so sorry, she's been really looking forward to this ride. I'll take her home."

"YOU SON OF A MULE! WHEN I SEE YOU AGAIN, I'M GONNA RIP YOUR THROAT OUT AND GRIND IT TO DUST! YOU HEAR ME?! DUST! THEN, I'M GONNA EAT YOUR HEART! ALL OF IT! EVERY LAST BIT! AND THEN I'LL GRAB YOUR BRAIN STEM AND SHOVE IT SO FAR UP YOUR-"

Fluttershy covered her mouth to prevent her from saying more things she'd regret and kept walking her home.


	4. Chapter 4

The walls in Rainbow's room were plastered with Wonderbolts memorabilia and souvenirs. The two friends were lying on the bed, looking up at the large poster of the three elite flyers on the ceiling and listening to the radio.

"I'm never gonna get on that ride. I might as well give up."

"No, don't give up yet, Rainbow Dash. We just need to keep trying."

"Naw."

"Rainbow Dash, you're the toughest pony I know. Don't you think it's worth at least another try?"

"Uh...sure. Whatever."

"Don't you 'whatever' me. Say it like you mean it."

"Yeah...it's worth another try."

"There you go."

A knock roused their attention to Rainbow's door.

"You girls okay in there?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, Dad."

Rainbow's dad slowly opened the door, already dressed for his job at the store.

"Well…I'm off to work again. I should be home late."

"Alright."

"Love you, Rainbow."

"Love you, too."

He gave her a little kiss on the cheek, which she returned.

"Fluttershy, I can assume you're spending the night."

She nodded.

"As long as it's okay with your parents."

He headed off outside and took flight for his place of work.

"You still haven't told him?" Rainbow asked.

"I'd rather not upset him."

"How you been holding up?"

"I've been good. I've got a little cottage on the ground. I spruced it up a bit, took in some strays. Maybe you should come visit sometime."

"Yeah, sure…But I've got another idea on how to get on the Fiery Alicorn of Death."

"Oh, not this again."

"Come on, Fluttershy! This time, it's gotta work! But I need you to come to the bathroom with me!"

She followed suit and went to the bathroom with her friend.

"I need you to put my mane up in spikes. That way, I'll be tall enough for sure."

"I don't think I know how to do that."

"Come on, look at your mane. It's so pretty and elegant. How do you do yours?"

"…I dunno."

"Oh, I get it. You're all natural. Lucky for you…"

She flew out for a second and came back with a bunch of magazines.

"These are my mom's. It's got all these tips and tricks in it."

"Hmm…how to do a Mohawk in five steps."

"I think they train monkeys how to do this. You can do it for sure."

"Moneys are smarter than you'd think."

"Well, you get my point. You're smart and stuff, so you can figure it out."

With her new confidence, Fluttershy began the process. Rainbow had a tough time sitting still, but after a half hour, her friend had totally redesigned her mane to look like a punk rocker.

"Huh. Not bad….Tell you what, if this doesn't work…I'll stop trying to get on the Fiery Alicorn of Death."

"Well, as long as you give it your all."

"Yeah…somepony's gotta draw the line somewhere…and cartoons come on at 5:00."

The two trotted over to the Fiery Alicorn of Death and stepped up to the height sign.

"Listen, kid, you weren't taller a few hours ago, how can you be…"

She seemed to meet the height requirement indicated by the sign.

"Hair don't count...Does it?"

"I think it does, my good man."

"You...Hey, my shift's over."

The employee was quickly replaced by another one.

"Go ahead in, little dudes."

They proceeded without him even checking their height.

"Aw, yeah! This is gonna be awesome!"

The two were strapped in, but that didn't stop Rainbow Dash from bouncing up and down.

"Hi, there. I'm the lawyer for the park. If you two would just sign these waivers saying that my company isn't responsible for any serious injury or death caused upon you."

The two took pens in their mouths and signed.

"Thanks a bunch. Have fun!"

"Aw, he's just trying to scare us. Nopony's ever died on a roller coaster before...Then again, this one does have the name Death on it."

Fluttershy was shaking in fear and breathing to keep her calm.

"You've ridden this before. What's the big deal?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just...that lawyer wasn't there before."

"Uh, what?"

The coaster lurched forward, taking the two up a steep hill.

"YES! YEAH! WHOO! Say it with me, Fluttershy! WHOO! You didn't say it with me!"

The coaster stopped on top of a big hill where they could see the whole city of Cloudsdale.

"Here it comes..."

The two were then accelerating down the hill at treacherous speeds. Rainbow Dash was putting her forelegs in the air and screaming while Fluttershy was just hanging on for dear life.

They did loops and barrel rolls, and even a few upside down tricks through hoops of fire. Fluttershy looked like she was about to throw up.

"Uh-oh," said Fluttershy.

"Uh-oh? What do you mean, uh-oh?"

She pointed ahead to a missing part of the track.

"That's probably part of the ride. We'll just stop there, and-"

The coaster kept going and flew right off the track, the air being peaceful and calm, except for Rainbow's screams of joy. Fortunately, the coaster landed on top of the empty bounce house, leaving them unscathed.

"Woo-hoo! Best ride ever!"

Fluttershy was still shaking from the traumatic experience she had just encountered.

"Wow! We've gotta do that again!"

"_Attention, everypony. The park will be closing immediately to repair damages to the Fiery Alicorn of Death._"

Rainbow had just noticed the ambulances all around them.

"Yeah! Once in a lifetime event! WHOO!"

"Um, Rainbow..." Fluttershy finally spoke up.

"What?"

"Y-your mane..."

"Yeah, my mane's pretty awesome, right?"

"B-but...it's..."

"RAINBOW DASH, YOUR SCALP'S ON FIRE!" one of the emergency workers yelled.

"OH, CELESTIA! AAAAH! OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH!"

Three firehoses sprayed her at once and seemed to put the flames out. They reignited soon after, resulting in another spray. But no matter what they did, the flames just couldn't be put out entirely.

"It's all that hairspray!" Fluttershy figured out. "I know what to do."

She grabbed some scissors that were just laying around and quickly cut off the four spikes in Rainbow's mane, which soon caught on fire.

Rainbow had already passed out, so the ambulance carriages got her, Fluttershy riding beside her.

The shy Pegasus was treated for minor injuries, while Rainbow had first degree burns on the top of her head.

When the rainbow maned pony came to, she saw Fluttershy, plus her dad beside her hospital bed.

"Oh, thank Celestia, you're okay."

He embraced her in a big hug.

"Wh-what happened?"

"What happened was you snuck out without my permission."

"Oh, uh, well...Funny story, I-"

"I was going to punish you, but...I think this is punishment enough."

He held up a mirror so she could see her head.

"AAAH! I'M BALD!"

"Fluttershy here saved your life. If she hadn't cut off those spikes in your mohawk, you would've been charred. So I think you owe her a thank you."

"Uh...thanks...for saving my life and all."

"Oh, I know you would've done the same for me. I also made you a get well card."

"Oh, thanks. _Get well soon. I'm rooting for you. With love, Fluttershy_. Aw, that's sweet...I don't wanna sound sappy, but...I love you, Fluttershy...I mean, not as a marefriend and coltfriend or anything crazy like that, just...like a friend...You understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Yes."

"Oh, good...Uh...this is gonna sound even sappier, but...gimme a hug."

She leaned in close and wrapped her forelegs around her injured friend.

"The worst part about being bald is that everypony's probably gonna make fun of me. I guess I'll be a laughingstock after all."

"We could get you a wig," her dad suggested.

"No, I'd like a hat better. Maybe a Wonderbolts cap?"

"Hehe. Okay, slugger, a Wonderbolts cap. Uh, which Wonderbolt do you want on it?"

"All of em!"

"Alright, alright...Your mom will be here in a few minutes, and Fluttershy, not sure about you."

"That's okay, I can fly home."

"As long as you get there safe."

"Oh, no, we'll have to cancel our sleepover.

"Oh, that's okay. I have to get back home to feed my animals, but maybe another night."

"As soon as I get out of this hospital bed, we're having that sleepover."

"So, what was it like riding that coaster?" Rainbow's dad asked.

"It was the awesomest thing ever! There were these hoops of fire and twists and turns and loops and-"

"Wait, hold on, hold on...Did you say 'hoops of fire'?"

"Yeah!"

"Not sure if I like that."

"Well, it's done."

**Executive Producer: Derpy Hooves**


End file.
